Could I still have family out there
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Goh takes some samples of his beloved Taki's blood to see if he had a family out there and finds out he does. Taki has a cousin in Domino city that he haven't seen for a long time. Taki has a choice to find out of his family and his mysterious cousin.


Could I still have family out there

Summary:

Goh takes some samples of his beloved Taki's blood to see if he had a family out there and finds out he does. Taki has a cousin in Domino city that he haven't seen for a long time. Taki has a choice to find out of his family and his mysterious cousin. Goh wants his love to be happy so he takes matters in his own hands. One-shot. TakixGoh

A black hair man woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the gentle of his lover's breathing. 'Taki I wish to help you some way. You have a look of pain in your eyes that tears my heart, I want to help erase that pain away. I love so much and I'm willing to do anything to keep you happy.' Goh thought as he watched the man beside him sleeping with a small smile on his lips. Taki rolled over more toward Goh to have his warmth.

Taki started whimpering in his sleep, "J, where are you? Come back I… please don't go. You are the only family left. J…Jo…..JOOOE…..NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Taki come forward so fast that he almost hit Goh, he had tears streaming down his face. His lover looked at him with concern already used to how Taki gets with his dreams about some one in his past.

"Koi are you ok?" Goh asked the man beside him softly warping his arms around the Taki to help sooth him.

Taki looked at Goh seeing the love and concern in his beautiful dark eyes, feeling the strong arms around him. He felt safe once more and he knew he should tell Goh of the dreams he had. But he could never bring himself to because of the memories that caused him for so many years. He may never remember his parents or the rest of his family but he remember his cousin whom used to follow him around wanting to be like him.

'Joe, I hope you still alive and well. I miss you little cousin, I wish I could see you once more. I still wonder if you go by your true name. Precious Joey, you always beg the family to call you that instead of Alexander even though Joseph is your middle name.' Taki softly hiccup as he thought of his beloved cousin.

"Taki I beg of you please tell what is bothering you so, that I can help you." Goh whispered in the blond's ear. Taki shivered as the feeling of his husband's breath on his ear.

Taki sighed as he said, "Goh there is something you should know-"

"Please Koi don't leave me again!" Goh yelled.

Taki raised a blond eyebrow at his husband, understanding his concerns before their marriage. "I'm not leaving you silly. I ready to talk about my past with my real family. I don't remember much of my parents or the rest of the family but I do know of my cousin, Alexander. He used to hate being called that he asked the whole family to just call him Joey because it bothered him for so reason. I have no idea if he is alive or what. I wish I could see that silly smile he had when done something right. His brown eyes sparkling mischievously when he was happy about something that he knew but didn't want you to know. I miss him so much," Taki's voice starting to crack as tears coming down harder, " Joey always found a way for people to laugh even when they are sad and down. Oh God, I wonder what he would look like if he is alive with that crazy fun personality that he has!? Is his blond hair short or long, his eyes have the same look I used to seeing! Does he have someone he cares about deeply? No matter if it is a man or girl. I used to baby-sit him, telling him crazy stories. I WANT MY BABY COUSIN JOEY! I need to know if I'm the only one of my FAMILY alive!"

Taki once more broke down crying of his cousin, not realizing he gave Goh a perfect idea to help him get rid of the pain. Goh whispered softly, "Don't worry love, I'll help you find this dear cousin of your's. Taki don't cry, please don't, I hate it when you are sad and want you to have that smile on your face that makes the sun seem more brighter."

Taki cried himself back to sleep as Goh thought of an idea. Such a perfect idea to make his love happy. The only thing he would need to get from Taki would be his blood sample to take to a friend of his that is a private investigator and consider Goh I like a younger brother. He should have the results from the lab in a couple of weeks and the proof that Taki is not the only one of his family that is a live. Renew the hope and dreams that this Joey might help Goh take Taki's pain away.

Goh got off the bed, put on a pair of sleeping pants over his boxers. He grabbed the phone and called Trace up about the possibility of finding Taki's family.

"Bring, bring"

"Hullo," A voice said over the phone.

Goh smiled as he heard his friend/brother on the phone, "Hey, Trace how have you been?"

"Goh?! Its about time you called me. I was getting worried about you, little brother." Trace laughed on the other side of the line.

"Trace I got a favor to ask of you?"

"What is it, Goh?"

"I need you help on finding Taki's family. I willing to do anything for my love!"

" Taki your partner right?"-"Yes and he's now my lover and husband."- Trace smiled at the message of Goh being married to Taki. He liked the man and felt he was perfect for Goh in so many ways besides that they are partners in the snatcher business.

"About time you settle down, Little Brother. I don't mind help you with find Taki's family I have no problem with it. I'll just need a small amount of his blood and that is it."

"Really!? How long will that take?"

"Oh about two weeks or so." Trace answered as he heard Goh's laughter over the phone, glad that Goh's husband is a heavy sleeper.

"Thanks for the help big brother. Call me once you got the results." Goh said to Trace , who just answer he will and hanged up the phone.

Goh went grab a needle from the medicine cabinet to draw out Taki's blood. It only took him about five minutes for the blood, his heart breaking at the sight of his lover's blood. He was glad Taki was a heavy sleeper and couldn't feel that. Even when he does find out what he did, Goh would be stuck on the couch for a few weeks not being able to be with his beloved in their bed. But to him it would be worth because Taki would be happy and no longer have the sadness in his eyes.

He put the vial in the envelope for Trace to come by later to pick it up and find out what he finds about Taki's family. Goh yawned still feeling a little tired, he walked back into his and Taki's bedroom to go snuggled up against Taki. He grabbed Taki by the waist and pulled him in his arms, waiting for the sleep to take him away.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

--Two weeks later--

Taki found Goh pacing in front of the phone waiting for an important call. Goh sighed as he waited, wanting to know the news that Trace found about the secret little mission he gave the private investigator. The blond could not help but be suspicious of his husband for the last couple of weeks ever since he broke down and cried about wanting to see if he's not the only one of his family that is alive.

Goh felt the blue eyes of his husband on his back as he paced on the floor. He wasn't ready for telling Taki his plan just yet. But it would help if he stopped glaring at him because for him Taki looked hot glaring at him. Silently chuckle as he tried to imagine his love's reaction on the news. He was ready to tell Taki of the situation of finding his family when the phone rang.

'Thank God, I'm safe. For a minute there, I thought I would crack and tell Taki the truth.' Goh told himself as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Goh speaking. How may I help you?"

"Goh, its me Trace. I got the results from the lab and found that Taki does have a family member in Domino City in Japan. The person name is Joey Wheeler and he and take apparently are cousins. His real name happens to be Alexander but his friends and younger sister knows him as Joey. He's around 16 to 17 years old. From what I got the source, he's interested in a card game called Duel Monsters. And that's all the info I got of the boy and give my congrats to Taki for me, now that he's going to know that he has a family member out there. Later Goh, hope to talk to you soon." Trace told Goh on the phone, happy to be a great help.

"That's great news Trace! Thanks again for helping me on this project." Goh said happily, knowing Taki is going to like the news that his cousin, Joey is alive and well.

He put the phone down as he turned to look at the blond with a soft smile on his lips, Taki raised his eyebrow as if asking "what is the news that you just received."

"Taki remember when you told me of your dear cousin Joey?" Taki nodded as his eyes widen as he watched Goh's smile get bigger. "Well, a couple of weeks ago, I talked to Trace to see if he could find your family for us and I told him to give me a call to tell me the news. And the news is that your cousin Joey is in fact alive and well. He lives in Domino City which is quite far from here but if you want Taki, we can go visit him so the two of you guys can catch up."

Taki's blues shined even more at the prospect of seeing his little cousin once more and even the possibility of knowing the friends that helped Joey along the way in his life. "Goh, when can we go to Domino?!"

"Anytime you are ready, love." Came Goh's soft answer, happy that Taki is taking the news so great.

"Thank you, Goh for giving me something special besides your love." Taki started as he moved towards his husband wrapping his arms around his waist. Goh raise an eyebrow as he returned the hug as he whispered ever so gently, "What is that, Koi?"

"Fulfilling my hopes and dreams of finding my cousin, Joey. I love you Goh." Taki finished, resting his head on Goh's broad shoulder.

"Your welcome, Taki and I love you too." Goh answered as he used his hand to raise Taki's face close to his so their lips could meet in a sweet blissful kiss. Taki gave a satisfied sound of content as Goh kissed him.

Taki thought to himself as the two lovers kissed with the sunset showing through the window that could be seen all around Japan.

'Soon Joey, we will be a family once more.'

In another part of Japan particularly in Domino, a blond hair teen was enjoying watching the sunset with another. A girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. The two teens shared the sunset and a sweet kiss of a promising future for the two.

Arashi: This is my first fanfic dealing with Yellow. I love Taki and Goh, they are so cute together. This is going to be a prequel of a fanfic that is a crossover between Yellow and Yugioh. And subtle hints were being thrown in. J Please RR. And those who where probably wonder what Koi meant; it is known as Love.


End file.
